Clash Of The Leaders, Death Of One
Myst was sitting in her room, reading a letter Shade sent her. "Hey sis, I miss you, but I understand why you left me behind you, and I respect your choice. I guess I just feel like I lost you again. But, I guess that's life for you. Love you, and always will, Shade." Why can't I see that this is tearing at my brother? Then again, if I stayed with him, and lost control... Kite knocked on Myst's door, "It's time for lunch!" he said to her. "One second Kite." Myst put the letter away, and opened her door. "So, where we going for food today?" "Anything you want. It's your turn to decide today, remember?" Kite said cheerfully. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Myst blushed a little. "Uh, Burger King?" "Sure!" Kite said as he started to notice the note. "How about you go bath now and we'll go." "Ok. Be done in a few minutes." Myst grabbed some clothes, and as she ran out to the bathroom, she forgot to close the door. Kite was curious about that note and went in to look at it, reading each line carefully. "He could've just asked for more antidote. I have lots more." he thought. Myst recalled she forgot to close her door, just before she got undressed. "Kite better not go in there." To ensure her things were safe, she ran back to her room. "Kite! Why are you going through my stuff?" Kite stood there, pretending to be a statue. "Darn it! I've been found out and now I might not be able to go eat Burger King" he thought, still standing still. Due to his ADHD, he couldn't stand still for long. "Sorry, I just saw that note and I got curious." "That wasn't a good excuse Kite. Why did you want to read someone's private messages? If you explain yourself, I could forgive you." Myst taunted, trying to get Kite angry. Kite clenched his fists, wanting to say horrible stuff to Myst but he ended up just saying, "This is MY house! You can go back to Shade and get addicted to his blood and never stop!" "Kite, calm down, please. Shade cured me of that. Or rather you did. But, all I ask for is a little privacy. That's it." Myst looked at Kite, as though she wasn't sure what to say to him. Kite was turning into a monster with anger taking over his body, thinking about that night when Aizen tried to kill him. He went berserk and attacked Myst. "What? Kite, look, I'm sorry. This is your house. You can have anything you want here. Just calm down, please." Myst raised her sword in self-defense. Kite, growing his fangs was craving strength for revenge on Aizen. He continued attacking Myst, without control over himself at all. "Must get blood for power!" he shouted over and over again. Myst countered all of the blows, as though they were from a human. "Kite, I can help you. You just have to let me. Please." she was begging for her mentor to return to his senses. Kite was still attacking, not stopping at all. Still angered at what Aizen has done, his anger took over his whole body. He went behind Myst and impaled her chest. Myst felt Kite's attack, but couldn't dodge in time. "If you won't let me help you, then I'll break you." She said, pulling herself off of the attack. In her hand was her strongest attack, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei "Sorry Kite. Game over." she fired the blast at the weaker Kyuuban. Kite used Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei '''to counter Myst's. The two attacks almost destroyed the mansion. After he shot his, Kite quickly drank blood to replenish his lost energy. Kite used '''Kurō No Me to influence Myst and made her come closer to him, holding a sword in his hand and hoping that it would work. Myst felt the pull, and tried to resist, but Kite's grip on her mind was strong. What's going to happen to me? "I wonder.." Kite said as he pulled Myst closer to him. "I thought you'll be more fun to play with. Well, never mind then. I'll just go and find Goldeneye and drink his blood instead." Kite continued as he knows how much Myst loves Kite. "You leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Myst said, worn out from the attack. She couldn't even resist Kite's power after that. "Eh? Not even able to resist my attack?" Kite said as he let go of Myst. "For some reason, you aren't using your full strength.. You could've put up much more of a fight for me at least." he continued as he walked away. Myst blinked a few times, stunned at how Kite could have overpowered her like that. "He's right, I could've put up a fight, but I wasn't about to hurt someone for a win." she wispered, just as Kite was out of earshot. "Why not?" Kite said as he was able to read her thoughts. "I can't believe my plan didn't work. That was supposed to make you mad and draw out your anger. I thought you'll come at me with your best. Disappointed is the word to describe me now." "I won't fight to kill anyone, because I know what death can do to someone. Look at Shade. His mind is warped with the pain of losing our mother." Myst said, scared about what would happen if she was the one who remained behind with their parents. "Boring... that's not what a Reikon Kyuuban should say or do." Kite said, seemingly disappointed in Myst. "I'm seemingly disappointed in you, Myst. However, if I'd say that, I would be lying. I'm very disappointed with you Myst!" Myst simply walked up and punched Kite. "Now, what was that?" "I just said, I'm VERY disappointed in you Myst!" Kite replied, knowing that Myst would attack him with full strength from now on. Myst gathered energy for another blast, and at point blank, it would cause major harm. "Well, then, try this!" "Hmph" Kite didn't try to evade that attack and took it, though at point blank, for some reason, he didn't get damaged that much for he had secretly released his Zanpakuto. Smiling, he thought, "Unfortunately, I have my spiders on you." "I hate spiders!" Myst said, trying to get the bugs off. "Lucky!" Kite said at the fact that Myst hates spiders. Having the spiders distract her, he fired a rocket from his sword, aiming at her legs. As he did that, he prepared his Shadow Raccoons. Myst flew backwards, landing on her back. "Don't think its over yet." she mumbled as she got up. "It's not," Kite replied to her mumble. Somehow, Kite made his spiders synchronize with his Raccoons and they attacked together. Myst ran at Kite, her fist flying for his face. Why does he want to fight me so bad? "Sigh" Kite used the Vampire Version of shunpo, Ketsueki Butoukai to be directly opposite Myst. He made his Raccoons go back into Shadows and his spiders back into fire. He then constantly controlled the fire and shadow around him, protecting him. Though hard to see, the weakness of this protection is the timing. Once you get the correct timing, Kite is as good as with no protection. Myst lost her footing, and smashed into a wall. "Why do want my full power so much? You know, the difference between us is miniscule at best." she asked, pulling herself free from the wall. "I want to fight you. However, I don't want to fight you when you aren't even using your full power." Kite said with his protection still on. "Now, please respect me and use your full power and then I'll show you mine." Myst released her full vampiric state, her hair became white, and her eyes red. "Bring it on, child." she taunted. He continued preparing all his attacks, ready to attack Myst if she makes any moves. He then got impatient and fired his Shadow Raccoons. "Wrong move." Myst said, as she unsheathed her Zanpakto. She channeled her Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei 'into the sword, and fired it like a Getsuga Tensho. Kite looked pretty impressed though he started to feel tired. The side effects of staying late overnight was starting to kick in. "Kite, you ok? You look tired." Myst asked, slightly worried. He was about to faint when a voice told him, "Defeat her and claim your place as the best!" However, he just wanted to go against Myst, be it defeat or winning. "If you still want to fight, use everything you have. After all, you know I'm still not using everything I know." Myst frowned. ''What is Kite really after? "Nothing. I'm not after anything." Kite said, reading Myst's mind. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for this day." he said, knowing that Myst has seen all his Shikai skills, he thought, "I should've stayed longer for the 101 Ways To Learn Or Create Skills." "So, all you want is a challenge? Look at what we did to the house! I could never do all this alone, that proves, at least we're equals." Myst said, trying to get Kite to see how much she cared about him, and the house. Kite tapped the walls of the house and everything repaired itself. "The damage of the house doesn't matter. It repairs itself when I want it to. If I don't want it, however..." Kite said as he clenched his fists, "The house disintegrates." he continued, looking into the forest. "Don't worry though, it'll repair itself soon enough." After he looked into Myst's eyes, "Those eyes, those eyes remind me of... wait, she reminds me of Ja Kyung." he thought as Myst reminded him of his late lover, Ja Kyung. "I'm glad the house can fix itself so easy. And, I'm glad to have met you as well." Myst said, smiling a little. Kite tried to stand strong outside but inside his heart, he was indeed smiling. His smiling eventually made it up to his face and it became blushing soon after. He told himself, "Stop smiling dude! Don't let her know what you're thinking!" Myst read Kite's mind. ''If he won't, then should I?' No! Let him make his move, if he does care for you.'' Kite read Myst's mind and muttered, "Darn it! I forgot that she could read minds too!" he then turned to Myst and said, "Well, I do care for you but... oh what the heck, I've already been found out! Yes, I love you, so what?" Myst blushed twice as hard as Kite was. "Kite, I should have said this long ago, but I love you too. No one can change that, and that is a fact." Kite couldn't resist smiling since Myst has returned his feelings but then he was curious about something else, "What about Goldeneye? Do you, well, do you still love him?" Myst walked over to her bed, which was surprisingly unharmed, and sat down. "I don't know if he loves me though. I think Shade was right about him." Kite doesn't really know how to comfort people but Myst was different, Myst is someone he actually loved. He sat down next to her, putting his arms on Myst's shoulders. "It's alright, isn't it? I'm here. Shade might be out there but he'll always be there for you. Shirokyu & Hitsuke would also always be there for you. What's there to worry about?" "Kite, thank you for letting me stay here, and thank you for everything else you've done." Myst felt better knowing that she had all these people to help her, and people who loved her. Kite hugged her and thought, "Was this too fast?" Myst read his mind, and smiled. "Nope. You're going at a good pace." she said, hugging him back. Kite blushed, "Okay, seriously. Being able to read each others mind doesn't work out." Kite said, half jokingly. He continued hugging Myst, wanting to do more but thought he would be pushing it. Myst took advantage of his momentary slowdown, and kissed him. At least this way, we can talk while our lips do other things correct? ''she thought, as she slowly pulled away from him. Shocked, Kite fainted straight after the kiss. When he woke up, he realized that he was sleeping on his bed. "Ah! Just a dream, I thought it was real. The kiss and all." he said as he sighed. "Actually, sleepyhead, I moved you here when you passed out. I was worried that I scared you too much." Myst said, smiling and blushing. "Oh..." Kite said while thinking, "''Darn it! I've just let her seen how uncool I am!" he then remembered that Myst could read his mind. Hitsuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "My cousin has a girlfriend, my cousin has a girlfriend. Who has a girlfriend? My cousin has a girfriend!" "Hitsuke, don't torture him. I mean, he did just wake up. And Kite, you're still a cool guy." Myst said, trying to make Kite feel better. Kite could feel that Myst was trying to make him feel better and said, "I'll always be fine as long as I'm with you." he smiled, thinking about that kiss they shared. "So, you try to kill me, and we end up falling in love. Figuring the people in my family, that isn't much of a problem." Myst said, in a joking tone. "I just hope that Shade approves of me more than... you know who I'm talking about." Kite said. "If I see him again, I'll crush him." Somewhere a few miles away, Shade sneezed at random. Oh, God! Who's talking about me now? Myst looked at Kite, and smiled. "I'm sure he does. But, even if he didn't, I'm still the older sibling. He can't tell me who I can and cannot date." "Actually, I'm pretty sure that you are born with one second earlier than him right?" Kite asked. "Well, whatever. Even if he doesn't approve of me, I will never give up trying to get his approval!" Shade opened the portal to get to the vampire mansion, and upon entering the grounds, used Kogeru to enter Kite's room. "What do you need me to approve of?" he asked, in a chilling voice. "Shade!" Myst ran at Shade and hugged him. "Why don't you move in with us? i missed you so much." "I can't move in, simply because I just need a stable life for a while. If fate allows me to have such, then I'll move in." Kite looked at Shade and said, "Um... approve of me going out with Myst?" Shade doubled over laughing. "So, you want to date my sister? I see no harm in it." Myst walked over to her new boyfriend and kissed him again. "I told you he would agree." Instead of almost fainting from another kiss, he kissed Myst back. He sighed in relief. "I won't disappoint you!" Shade felt like being a jerk, so he released his full demon powers. With the release's shockwave, he pushed Kite and Myst apart. He then grabbed Kite and lifted him up. "No, let's lay down my rule. Don't make her cry, or else. Got it?" "I won't. Though, don't blame me if she suddenly thinks about something bad and she cries alright?" Kite said in a confident tone, not wanting to hurt Myst at all. "But it was pretty ironic. We fight and then fall in love." "Good. And just remember, if she wants you dead, you will be." Shade said, returning to normal, setting Kite down. "Any other things I need to clear up?" "Actually, Yes. Since Goldeneye is now officially not Myst's boyfriend, I would like you to beat the hell out of him for not loving Myst!" Kite said, relatively angry at Goldeneye. Myst looked at Shade, and calmly smiled. "I don't condone bloodshed. You both know this. If you want to kill him, just don't tell me about it." Kite respected Myst and whispered to Shade's ear. "I've got an idea. Okay, so poison him and make him suffer. But tie him up and put an antidote near him. Then, when he is about to reach the antidote, chop his head off!" "I like that idea. A little more evil than I would like, but it works. Just, rope wont work. But I know someone who can solve that." "Really? Who? I would really like to meet that person." Kite said, obviously excited. Hitsuke just looked at Shade in awe, "Oh, come on! Not HIM!" he said as he got the feeling that Shade was referring to Margin, Hitsuke's 'tutor' "Ah, Hitsuke. You know full well who I speak of. Good. Kite, one of these days, you will." Shade stood there, and laughed. Myst smiled. Shade and Kite are psycho, but I still love them both. Kite smiled at Myst's thoughts and said, "Aww, I love you too." he hugged Myst in front of Shade, wondering if that was alright since Shade ultimately released his powers just now. "It's fine. I don't really care. As long as you don't harm her, or if I don't get a call to kill you, you'll be fine. That's my only rule." Shade said. "And Myst, how am I psycho?" he faked irritation. Myst didn't even think about it, "The guys you hang out with are too. That's why I love them too." Kite looked at Myst, obviously happy that the person he has loved since a few months ago loves him back. Though wanting to do more, he thought that it might be pushing it. "If there are no more things I am needed for, I must be off." Shade said, vanishing in a flash of fire. He reappeared just outside, and opened the vortex home, smiling. Myst looked over at Kite, having felt like her heart was aflutter. Why do I feel this way? Is it true love? It must be. "Come on, we still have to eat lunch," Kite said, still smiling happily. He opened a portal to the real world and walked to Burger King. "Good idea." Myst said following happily. "So, are you paying or what?" she joked, knowing it really didin't matter, just as long as they were together. Kite took out money from his pocket and said, "Anything for you, my princess." "Love you too. How about you order food, and I'll find a table?" Myst asked, but didn't wait for an answer. After all, it was almost the evening rush hour, and this place would get packed. Kite told Myst, "You already know the answer." as he said that, it was his turn. He ordered a cheese burger and a chicken burger. "Do you want the cheese or chicken? I'll eat whichever is left." "I'll take the chicken, please." Myst said. Kite kissed Myst. Shocked at himself, he started eating like crazy. "Darn it! What did I just do?!?! Ugh! At this rate I'll never be able to go as far as I want to!" he thought. Myst sat there, stunned. But then she heard what Kite was thinking. "How far do you want to take this? Be honest with me, please." "Uhh..." Kite said, looking like an honest idiot. "Well.... Uhh....I don't know.... Uhh.... In... Bed...Maybe?" "Ah. Mabye after we eat, and get back home, we'll talk about what we're going to do. That's all I can promise you right now." Myst smiled, glad Kite was honest with her, and not trying to hide anything. Kite just looked really cool on the outside but on the inside, he was raging with happiness. He ate his burger and prepared a portal for them to go back. Myst also ate faster, and prepared to return home. "Ready when you are." "Huh? We are just going to talk right?" Kite asked. "Yeah, talk first, and we'll see where this life takes us. If it's time for anything further, we'll have to see." Myst said, trying to be poetic. Of course, she too wanted to take it to the next level, but was unsure if she and Kite were truly ready. "So...I don't know what to say. I mean I only know 3 words to say to you now. I Love You From The Bottom Of My Heart. Wait, that was 9 words... Nevermind that." Kite said, being like a complete idiot. "Why dont we just talk about why we ended up where we are now? I mean, like our past, if you want to." Myst said, trying not to laugh at Kite's little miscount. "Oh... our past... Well... basically we met and you moved in and we fought and we ended up like that." Kite said, explaining in brief. "That's kinda short don't you think? Ah, for the love of Bael, I dont know what to really talk about now." Myst felt like an idiot for wanting to talk but having nothing to talk about. "Well... Actually, let me tell you something about my past that I have never told anyone." Kite said, trying to fight back his anger after thinking about his past, misinterpreting Myst's words about pasts. "In actuality, I was a plus soul. It was just... just Aizen which made me into a monster. He found me and took me to Hueco Mundo where he turned me into a shinigami. Sōsuke Aizen... I hated him. He... he tried to kill me. That night, I ran away from Hueco Mundo and came to the real world. I found Hitsuke, my long lost cousin. I talked to him for a while and that same night, after a dream about Aizen trying to kill me, I turned. Turned into an RK. Hatred and Anger has overcome me. I was no longer myself. From a monster, I turned into a bigger monster. But I chose to accept that. I started anew and tried to forget what ever happened but I couldn't. That's my horrible past." Kite said, trying not to cry about it. "I'm so sorry Kite. I wish I could make it go away, I honestly do. But if you never suffered, we would never have met." Myst looked at Kite, tears forming in her eyes. He truly suffered in his life, making my own pale in comparison. "That is true. However, I do believe in one thing Aizen told me. That is Soul Society doesn't understand. They don't understand all the pain we go through. They don't understand how '''WE can make a better future. They don't understand why, WHY KILLING MERCILESSLY IS BAD TO OTHER PEOPLE!" Kite said, thinking about how they killed Hitsuke & his parents. "That's why I want to destroy them. Destroy Soul Society and become a normal person. A Person who serves god, a person who serves justice. A person who'll protect those dear to him." his last sentence was slightly more quiet than all his others. "That sounds like Shade. He swore to every God, Devil and what have you, that he would end the Shingami's rule over us. At least know that you have someone who thinks like you do. No matter what you choose, I'll be there as well." Myst said, starting to cry. Kite kissed Myst on the forehead and said, "Don't cry. We'll definitely overthrow Soul Society. With the Espada, us and the others." "I just want the world to be the way it was ment to be. But enough depressing talk. What do you want to do now?" Myst asked, wiping the tears away from her face. "I don't know. What do you want to do now? I'm fine with whatever you want to do." Kite said. Myst relaxed a little. "Well, what were we talking about back at Burger King? I forgot." "Uhh... Something about... uhh... being... uhh.... on....bed...." Kite said, staggering. "If you want to, I guess we can. It's your call." Myst said, a grin plastered on her face. "If you want to try it, I'll be willing to do it as well." *censored moment* "That was fun..." Kite said, blushing. He then went out of bed and looked at the clock. "It's 9 already... I'm going to bed." "Good night. I love you. I'll be either here, or in my own room later." Myst said, smiling still. "Just don't stub your toe on the way up." "I won't" Kite said, after kissing Myst. He walked to his room and slept on the bed. Myst slowly walked back to her room, and as she sat on her bed, she began to think. Today, her life felt complete, having a boyfriend who truely loved her, and Shade approved it. Today truely was an odd day. she thought to herself as sleep crept over her.